Genesis
by JJ226
Summary: This is episode 11 in my Season 4 Fan Fiction Series. This is episode is callled Genesis and is Gerald and Karen DeGroot Centri


LOST

By Jonjo Smith

Genesis- Gerald and Karen DeGroot Centric

(I just want to apologise for this script taking such a long time to come to you so you were able to read it but I just felt I had to pan out the consequences of some of the things that happen in this episode and also summer holidays began for me so you know I was out doing stuff instead and plus new Harry Potter book did take away my attention for a good few days, so that is why it took so long to complete but here it is and all I can say is I hope you enjoy it!)

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithJuly 17th 2007

INT. A HELICOPTER

We see two people sat in the back of a helicopter with their safety helmets on. One is evidently a man and the other is a woman (GERALD and KAREN DEGROOT). There is also the helicopter pilot in front of them. The man, GERALD turns to the woman, KAREN. Over the headphones we hear him speaking.

GERALD

Are you ready for this, dear?

KAREN shakes his head

KAREN

Yes, of course.

The helicopter then begins to tip down towards the island.

GERALD

Good...

INT. A LABORATORY (FLASHBACK)

A younger GERALD DEGROOT and younger KAREN DEGROOT are at a desk in a laboratory. They are alone in the laboratory. They are completing an experiment on the table. A bang goes off from the experiment and they both look at each other. They smile widely: it is evident that this experiment is a success.

KAREN

Oh, Gerald! We did it! How fantastic?

GERALD picks up the experiment and walks over to a fume cupboard, placing the experiment in and closing the door on it. KAREN has followed him.

GERALD

Yes, it is fantastic but Karen, we cannot keep sneaking in here at night to complete our research. We must find a place where we can complete it out in the open. Don't you realise that? Eventually, we will get caught here: you know that Professor Tumman is onto us and he determined to stop us.

KAREN

Yes, I agree with you...

KAREN begins to walk back to the table which they were completing the experiment on. She begins to wipe it down with a cloth that was on the table.

KAREN (CONTN'D)

But, honestly, Gerald, where are we going to find a place to complete our research? Let us be realistic! Anyway, who would provide us with funding in the first place to be able to purchase a laboratory of our own?

They both keep silent.

KAREN (CONTN'D)

Perhaps, we should just pack this in! There is no way we are going to change the world is there?

GERALD, who is still at the fume cupboard, gets the visibly angry and marches over to KAREN.

GERALD

Don't even dare think that, Karen Brown! We made a promise...

KAREN

Yes, I know but maybe, I want to take back that promise!

GERALD has reached KAREN at this point. He stops her wiping up the table and makes her face him.

GERALD

We will carry this on no matter what! Ok? The DHARMA initiative will not be a dream any longer that we pursue in a university laboratory at night, it will become reality. Do you agree with me? I will take it as my personal task to find a place and to find funding! No, do you really want to leave this as a dream?

KAREN shakes her head.

KAREN

Of course not...

GERALD

Well, there we go then! That is final, I am going to find a place and funding for us!

They both smile and embrace but we see KAREN grimace a bit as she hugs GERALD.

LOST

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP- SAWYER'S TENT

SAWYER is laid in this tent reading a book (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) when KATE enters. She smiles at him and lies beside him. She kisses him on the cheek but he does not return a kiss. She looks sad as SAWYER returns his attention to his book.

KATE

What you reading?

SAWYER reluctantly takes away his attention and looks at KATE.

SAWYER

Harry Potter...

KATE

Oh, what's happening in it?

SAWYER looks back at the book

SAWYER

He's been sorted into his house. Why Freckals?

KATE

Just wondering...

SAWYER raises his eyebrows and turns back to the book. KATE stares at the ceiling and then looks back at him.

KATE (CONTN'D)

James, where is this leading to?

SAWYER looks angry now whilst turning back to KATE.

SAWYER

What leading?

KATE

Sawyer, don't be ridiculous. You know what I mean: this relationship. It's just... sorta... halted.

SAWYER

Yeah well... we're just in a comfortable place aren't we?

KATE looks back at the ceiling of the tent

KATE

Do you not want this to move forward though?

SAWYER sighs

SAWYER

There is no point in us moving forward...

KATE sits up and stares at him.

KATE

What?

SAWYER

Cos' I know that one of these days you're just gonna go run back to the doc so it's a bit pointless us moving forward.

KATE pauses

KATE

How do you know I am going to do that? Which I'm not going to do might I add...

SAWYER sighs once more

SAWYER

Yeah you are but we might as well enjoy this relationship whilst it lasts without moving forward! Ok?

KATE stands up

KATE

No... Sawyer, it isn't. I'll see you in a bit when you've put on a brain! Ok?

KATE then exits the tent which leads SAWYER to return to his book which he quite happily does.

EXT. BEACH

We see KATE storm out onto the actual beach and walk past HURLEY who we stay with. HURLEY suddenly looks up at the sky and sees the helicopter (holding GERALD and KAREN DEGROOT in) approaching the beach. He hurriedly stands up and points at it.

HURLEY

EVERYONE!!!! There's a helicopter!

They all begin to look and then they run forwards towards the sea front. We see CLAIRE run up to HURLEY who is also running but stops when CLAIRE pats him on the shoulder.

CLAIRE

Hurley! This is it! A helicopter!

HURLEY eyes open wide.

HURLEY

Oh yeah...

They both begin to run again together towards the helicopter. At the helicopter we see the door of it slowly open to reveal the GERALD and KAREN exiting the helicopter. The rotors of the helicopter slow down as GERALD and KAREN stand there beaming at the people that have now surrounded them. Then the rotors stop and GERALD walks forward towards everyone just by a few steps.

GERALD

Hello, everyone.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. A PARK (FLASHBACK)

GERALD is sat on a park bench. He nervously looks about him. All there is around him are small children playing on the actual play area which is quite far away. Then he jumps as someone pats him on the shoulder. He turns around and there stands a man. GERALD smiles at the man realising he recognises him.

GERALD

Ah, Johnny, please come sit down.

JOHNNY comes and sits next to GERALD.

JOHNNY

What is that you want, DeGroot?

GERALD pause

GERALD

Is there anywhere?

JOHNNY

What, to give you funding?

GERALD nods

JOHNNY (CONTN'D)

No...

GERALD looks devastated

GERALD

Johnny, I need a somewhere that will provide us with a laboratory and some funding. I promised Karen that I would find somewhere and at the moment, well, there seems to be nowhere! Please, just tell me some place.

JOHNNY pauses as he watches the children on the play area. He then turns back to GERALD.

JOHNNY

I might no one... but it's unlikely.

GERALD smiles widely

GERALD

It's still worth a try! What is it?

JOHNNY fiddles about in his pocket and pulls out a card. GERALD makes to grab it but JOHNNY pulls it away.

JOHNNY

I give you this in exchange for cash.

JOHNNY raises an eyebrow. GERALD looks reluctant as he pulls out his wallet.

GERALD

How much?

JOHNNY

I think that $50 should service

GERALD pulls $50 out of his wallet and gives it to JOHNNY who in return hands him the card. GERALD holds it up close to his face.

GERALD

The Hanso Foundation? Never heard of them...

GERALD looks over to where JOHNNY should be sat but he isn't there anymore. GERALD looks confused for a moment but then shrugs it off putting the card in his pocket and standing and walking off smiling.

EXT. THE BEACH (END OF FLASHBACK)

We see the scene that was left with GERALD and KAREN being greeted in a way by the survivors. GERALD makes his way even closer to the crowd signalling to KAREN for her to come forward as well and accompany him.

GERALD

I am Gerald DeGroot and this is my wife Karen.

He points to KAREN as she makes her way towards him.

GERALF (CONTN'D)

Now, there is...

He is cut off by LOCKE who we see to be making his way through the crowd towards GERALD and KAREN.

LOCKE

You are the guy that invented DHARMA aren't you?

LOCKE points his finger at GERALD.

GERALD

Yes, both Karen and I are the founders of the DHARMA initiative.

SAWYER also begins to come through the crowd.

SAWYER

So, you're the guy who sent that whacked up dude whatever his name is... Minkowski or something.

KAREN realises what he is talking about.

KAREN

Oh, Rhys

SAWYER

Whatever! Look, he caused a loada problems here and you better not be coming to cause more!

SAWYER is now up close to GERALD and KAREN now.

GERALD

I can promise you that we are only here to protect the island and that is all! Now, please explain how you even got on this island.

HURLEY

We crashed here, on a plane: Oceanic 815.

Everyone looks over to HURLEY.

GERALD

I had a feeling you were... I thought that it would have never crashed into the sea, that's highly impossible really. Conspiracy really.

LOCKE laughs

LOCKE

And you don't call this whole island a conspiracy?

GERALD

Yes, well, there is a slight amount of secrecy involved in this island but now, we want to help you get off this island and set up the DHARMA initiative again. So, are you willing to co-operate?

Everyone looks about each other. They look as if they agree with GERALD.

SAWYER

Alright but you better get us off this place.

GERALD smiles at him.

GERALD

Of course we will but that is in due course. Now, does anyone have any idea where Rhys may be?

SAWYER

Don't even mention that son of a bitch on this beach. Ok?

GERALD looks taken aback by SAWYER but nods his head.

GERALD

Ok then. You might as well get back to your daily chores now so goodbye.

Everyone stares at him but then slowly return to their daily routine. GERALD quickly turns back to KAREN.

GERALD (CONTN'D)

For god's sake, what has Minkowski done?!?

GERALD quickly picks up his walkie-talkie and puts it to his mouth.

GERALD (CONTN'D)

Jase! What has Rhys done?

The walkie-talkie crackles and then comes a voice really loudly.

JASE

Gerald?!?

GERALD quickly turns down the volume on the walkie-talkie.

GERALD

Do you know what Rhys has done on this place?

JASE

No! Why?

GERALD looks angry and puts the walkie-talkie back by his side.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

We see MINKOWSKI limping his way through the jungle on his prosthetic leg. MINKOWSKI then hears his own walkie-talkie going. He quickly grabs from his pocket and puts it too his mouth cutting over the voice coming from it.

MINKOWSKI

Jase, what has happened? Have the DeGroots landed?

JASE

Rhys, calm down! Yes, they have landed and they're pissed with you! What have you done?

MINKOWSKI looks confused

MINKOWSKI

What do you mean?

JASE

I don't know but Rhys, what have you done on that island? Have you messed it up?

MINKOWSKI pauses

JASE (CONTN'D)

You have haven't you? I can just tell!

MINKOWSKI

Well... yes...

JASE

Minkowski, honestly. I'll have to tell them. Ok?

MINKOWSKI

Wait... it wasn't me really though

JASE

I'm sorry, Rhys.

The walkie-talkie suddenly goes quiet. MINKOWSKI stares at it in disbelief and then quickly begins to limp onwards towards the beach.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

We see LOCKE sat on the sand staring out to the sea. ROSE approaches him from behind.

ROSE

Hello, John. Well, I must say it really has been quite a long time since we have properly seen each other hasn't it?

LOCKE smiles at her.

LOCKE

Yep, has hasn't it.

ROSE sits down next to him.

ROSE

So, do you believe them?

She points in the direction of GERALD and KAREN who are still crowding around the helicopter.

LOCKE

I don't know. Some parts yes and some parts no.

ROSE

Well, no not really but as they say, never read a book by its cover.

LOCKE laughs

LOCKE

I guess

ROSE

That's what I said to myself when I met you actually, John. I mean I never imagined you to be like you are. Gallivanting off to these places, John: where have you been?

LOCKE

Places...

ROSE pauses

ROSE

You keep too many secrets, John Locke. Eventually, they'll be too many for you to keep and you'll explode.

ROSE looks serious but LOCKE just laughs.

ROSE (CONTN'D)

What's that for?

LOCKE

I'll explode, hey?

ROSE smiles at him.

ROSE

You know what I mean, John.

JOHN

Yeah, well, I keep secrets because I have to and not because I choose to, Rose.

INT. THE BEACH KITCHEN

KATE is sat on the work surface of the beach kitchen area with her head in her hands with her knees up curled in a ball-like position. HURLEY then walks cautiously in looking at KATE and it is visible on his face that he does not know what to say to her.

HURLEY

Hi... Kate. You ok?

KATE looks up from her hands and smiles at HURLEY. She has evidently been crying. HURLEY smiles awkwardly back.

KATE

Hey Hurley, yeah, I'm sorta fine...

KATE puts down her knees as HURLEY reaches up to a surface to get a DHARMA can of food.

HURLEY

Are you ok, Kate? I know you and Sawyer had a fight this morning, I'm guessing he told you then... did he? I mean I would get annoyed with him as well if I were you...

KATE stares at him all throughout this but HURLEY doesn't notice until he cuts off his own sentence and smiles at her. HURLEY quickly tries to finish off preparing his food but KATE, who has not got off the surface, stops him.

KATE

Hurley, what are you talking about?

HURLEY

Err... nothing... I mean I'm just Hurley, you know what I'm like, I just babble on even when I don't mean to... look, I'm even doing it now.

KATE

Hurley, what are you talking about? What has Sawyer not told me about?

HURLEY stares around nervously

HURLEY

Only a few people know... it was Bernard who told me...

KATE pauses

KATE

What did Bernard see Sawyer doing that Sawyer hasn't told me about?

HURLEY looks at her

HURLEY

Do I really have to?

KATE slowly nods her head at him. HURLEY sighs.

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

How do I get myself into these situations?

HURLEY pauses

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

Well, Bernard told me that, one day when he was going to collect firewood out in the jungle, he saw Ana-Lucia coming onto Sawyer and then they began...

HURLEY pauses but KATE urges him to tell.

KATE

Hurley, what?

HURLEY

Having sex...

KATE stares at him but then hurriedly leaves the kitchen area. HURLEY looks worriedly at KATE and then at his food but then runs after KATE.

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

No, Kate don't! Please!

HURLEY stops running though as he realises that he can't catch up with KATE. He looks despondent but then turns around again and begins walking back to the kitchen.

EXT. THE BEACH OVER BY THE HELICOPTER

GERALD and KAREN are still here crowded around the walkie-talkie which suddenly turns on again with a voice. GERALD holds it up to their faces so they are able to hear.

JASE (ON THE WALKIE-TALKIE)

Gerald, Karen?

KAREN

Yes, Jason?

JASE (ON THE WALKIE-TALKIE)

Erm... I have some bad news.

JASE pauses

JASE (CONTN'D)

Minkowski confirmed that he had "screwed it all up" completely

GERALD

Can you not give us any more information than that?

JASE

He wouldn't tell me anymore.

GERALD shakes his head

GERALD

Ok then. Thanks, Jase.

GERALD turns to KAREN

GERALD (CONTN'D)

We need to find him, Karen. He's somewhere on this island it's just a matter of searching.

KAREN

Oh, Gerald, it doesn't surprise me.

GERALD

Yes, well, what more can be said?

INT. AN OFFICE (FLASHBACK)

We see a younger GERALD sat in an office chair as if waiting for someone to enter. Then someone does. GERALD turns round to see who it is and automatically stands up and shakes there hand as he sees who it is: MR. ALVAR HANSO.

GERALD

Hello, Mr. Hanso. I'm so glad that you decided you would meet with me today.

MR. HANSO

Yes, well, I would have been grateful too.

MR. HANSO walks around and sits on his chair which is opposite GERALD over the desk.

MR. HANSO (CONTN'D)

Now, what is it that your company does?

GERALD prepares himself by clearing his throat slightly.

GERALD

Well, my girlfriend, Karen Brown, and I are the founders of the DHARMA initiative and hopefully with the help of your group we hope to expand our group into much larger premises and develop it much more. We currently research areas such as electromagnetism, parapsychology, psychology, zoology, utopian socialism, mathematics, gemmology, geology and meteorology. We are potentially hoping to expand even further to research more areas. We...

GERALD is cut off by MR. HANSO

MR.HANSO

I like it already. There is currently nothing like this in my opinion researching such a wide variety so from that I am going to give you funding for a few years and we shall review it from there and also a very special place for your research, your very own island.

GERALD looks very shocked

GERALD

What?

MR. HANSO

Yes, an island. Now, come back in a few days after I have had some of my people sort of things and we shall go from there. Now, goodbye.

GERALD gets up slowly and then makes his way to the door. At the door, he turns back around to MR. HANSO.

GERALD

Thank you, Mr. Hanso.

GERALD then exits.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. A SHIP DECK (FLASHBACK)

We see GERALD standing on the front of a ship looking out to the vast sea that is in front of him. Then he quickly turns around as he hears someone behind him speak.

MAN'S VOICE

Can you not see it yet?

GERALD smiles as he recognises the man.

GERALD

No

GERALD turns back to look out to the sea. The man joins him.

GERALD (CONTN'D)

How much further is it, Geoff?

GEOFF thinks about it for a moment.

GEOFF

Don't worry, Gerald, It will only take about an hour now.

GERALD

An hour, is that it?

GEOFF slowly nods his head

GEOFF

Yeah but that is until we actually land on shore, right about now, we should see the actual island come into view...

GERALD stares at him for a moment and then quickly out to sea. The island suddenly comes into view bit by bit as they move further towards it on the boat. GERALD turns to GEOFF.

GERALD

This has finally become reality

He smiles widely and turns to look back at the island which is fast approaching.

EXT. THE BEACH NEAR THE HELICOPTER (END OF FLASHBACK)

GERALD and KAREN are suddenly startled by a person who suddenly comes up from behind them. They turn round to reveal the person there being CLAIRE.

CLAIRE

Hi there

GERALD and KAREN smile cautiously at CLAIRE

CLAIRE (CONTN'D)

Are you ok? You know you should really come and try to integrate with us slightly if your now part of our group if you get what I mean: you do want to help us so why don't you get to know us?

GERALD and KAREN stare at one another looking slightly confused.

CLAIRE (CONTN'D)

Look, why don't we go for a walk?

CLAIRE smiles widely at them both. KAREN turns to GERALD.

KAREN

I shall go with her and meet people, Gerald: you have business to go about. Ok?

GERALD nods at her

GERALD

Yes, Ok.

KAREN and CLAIRE begin to walk off together across the beach leaving GERALD back at the helicopter.

KAREN

So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?

CLAIRE pauses for a moment to think about what to say

CLAIRE

Well, I'm Claire, originally from Australia: hence the accent...

CLAIRE points to her mouth at the word "accent".

CLAIRE (CONTN'D)

And I have a beautiful little boy who is going on two months old now...

CLAIRE is cut off by KAREN

KAREN

You had a child on this island?

CLAIRE nods her head

CLAIRE

Yeah but I conceived off the island, I know what you're on about but there is Sun, another survivor, she conceived her so... you know...

KAREN stares at her stopping walking at the same time

KAREN

Well, dear, we must get you off this island straight away! This is no place for a child to be brought up! You may go on our helicopter! Go pack now!

CLAIRE just stares at her but smiles widely

KAREN

Go!

CLAIRE runs off to her tent as KAREN quickly makes her way back to GERALD.

EXT. THE BEACH NEAR THE HELICOPTER AGAIN

KAREN runs up to GERALD. She reaches him and takes his attention away from the walkie-talkie.

KAREN

Gerald! Gerald! That girl, Claire, she has a child: she conceived of the island...

KAREN accentuates the word "child"

KAREN

I've said that she must go off this island! She can go on the helicopter

KAREN opens her eyes widely

GERALD

Yes! We must!

GERALD climbs up into the helicopter and leans over to the pilot of the helicopter.

GERALD (CONTN'D)

Did you hear that, Jeb?

JEB nods his head

GERALD (CONTN'D)

Good and you know where to take her don't you?

GERALD winks at JEB

JEB

Of course...

GERALD

Good

GERALD looks out to the beach and smiles evilly.

INT. CLAIRE'S TENT

CLAIRE hurriedly begins to pack her stuff placing all her clothes and possessions into a suitcase of hers. CLAIRE then makes her way over to AARON and starts to wrap him up in his blanket. Upon picking him up falls out of the blanket, the DS ring that CHARLIE gave AARON. CLAIRE looks at it confused.

CLAIRE

What's this?

She shrugs not recognising it as CHARLIE'S and put it in her pocket. She then gets AARON into a comfortable position and grabs her suitcase dragging it through the sand to where DESMOND'S tent is. She enters leaving her suitcase outside.

INT. DESMOND'S TENT

She goes in cautiously looking about the tent and then straight at DESMOND who is reading the Spanish comic.

CLAIRE (CONTN'D)

Desmond, I'm just coming to say bye.

DESMOND looks up from the comic confused

DESMOND

What?

CLAIRE

Well, the DeGroots are sending me home on their helicopter. Your vision has come true, Desmond! Charlie died for a good reason!

She smiles widely and as does DESMOND. DESMOND gets up and walks over to CLAIRE

DESMOND

Charlie did die for a good reason. Now, go, be quick and go get on that helicopter!

CLAIRE turns around and exits the tent. DESMOND follows her out of the tent.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

They exit the tent onto her and DESMOND grabs the suitcase for CLAIRE and they walk off together towards the helicopter.

INT. SAWYER'S TENT

We see KATE slink her way into SAWYER'S tent and lay next to him. He is still reading his book: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. He stares at her for a moment and then turns back to the book.

KATE

Why didn't you tell me, James?

SAWYER looks away from the book and looks confused.

KATE (CONTN'D)

I mean I wouldn't have really have minded if you had told me yourself but for me to hear it from someone else who had heard it from someone else, well, it seems like the whole group knows about it and I don't...

SAWYER cuts her off

SAWYER

What are you on about, Kate?

KATE

Ana-Lucia, I know you slept with her.

SAWYER pauses for a moment staring at her through shock

SAWYER

Yeah, but Kate, that wasn't me that initiated it, she did: she wanted the gun that I had- she got it like.

KATE

It's not that though, Sawyer, it's the fact that you hadn't told me: it would have been something I would appreciated you telling me to be honest!

KATE sits up

KATE (CONTN'D)

It really is going nowhere! It's over Sawyer and it's it your fault.

KATE stands up

KATE (CONTN'D)

I guess that I'll see you around.

SAWYER slams down his book as KATE exits. He starts to run after her but stops realising that it is completely pointless. He quickly returns to his book. We see that SAWYER really does look sad about this which is rare for him.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. AN EMPTY CLEAR BEACH (FLASHBACK)

We see various boats arriving onto the desolate beach. On the first one exit GERALD and KAREN. They clamber of the boat and slowly walk slightly up the beach. They stare about and then embrace one another.

GERALD (WHISPERING IN KAREN'S EAR)

This is the beginning of it, Karen. I told you I would to do it didn't I!

They pull back from the embrace and start walking further up the beach with people walking behind them.

EXT. THE BEACH NEAR THE HELICOPTER (END OF FLASHBACK)

Over this scene sad LOST style music is playing in one of their typical reflective moments that they do on the show.

We open up on GERALD and KAREN who are overseeing CLAIRE clambering into the helicopter (GERALD and KAREN quickly begin to help her with AARON) carefully placing AARON on her and strapping herself in. All people are surrounding her and are smiling as they watch her about to set off. She is then strapped in and the door is closed on her. CLAIRE looks over to HURLEY and DESMOND who are standing next to one another. She waves at them two specifically and mouths "I'll miss you two!" to them. The helicopter rotors then begin and slowly the helicopter lifts off the floor. All people wave bye to CLAIRE as she takes off. Then suddenly from the bushes on the tree-line emerges MINKOWSKI going at a fairly fast pace. MINKOWSKI suddenly halts as he sees all people on the beach who are beginning to turn around and look at him. GERALD and KAREN then notice him. GERALD gets visibly angry and marches up to him. All attention is turned away from CLAIRE in the helicopter. GERALD goes up to MINKOWSKI and scowls at him.

GERALD

You have some explaining to do, Minkowski!

LOST


End file.
